vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock (DotA 2)
Summary As Chief Curator and Head of Acquisitions for the Arcane Archives of the Ultimyr Academy, Demnok Lannik was tireless in his pursuit of lost, rare and forbidden tomes. No cursed temple was so foreboding, no cavern path so treacherous, that any concern for his own survival could dissuade him from entering if rumors hinted that some pamphlet of primordial lore might still survive in its depths. However, so often did his investigations trigger the wrath of protector entities, that he finally found it necessary to master the arts of magic. He bent himself to learning sorcery with the same thorough obsessiveness that marked his quest for incunabula, becoming the most powerful Warlock of the Academy in less time than most practitioners required to complete a course of undergraduate work. Almost as an afterthought, he carved a staff of Dreadwood and summoned into it a captive spirit from the Outer Hells. And anticipating the day when he will have recovered every last lost spellbook, he has commenced writing his own Black Grimoire. It will undoubtedly be instructive. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Demnok Lannik, the Warlock Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oglodi, Warlock Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Healing, Genius Intelligence, Slow Debuff, Space-Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Lifeforce Linking, Soul Sealing, Summoning (Can also summon a Golem upon death), The Golem has Fire Manipulation and Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to other Oglodi such as Axe, capable of impairing entire armies with his spells) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with golems, Dozens to hundreds of meters with his spells Standard Equipment: Staff, Lantern, Golem, Black Grimoire Intelligence: Genius (Became the most powerful warlock at Ultimyr Academy in less time than most people needed to complete a course of undergraduate work, quickly afterwards becoming the Chief Curator and Head of Acquisitions for the Arcane Archives of the academy, tasking himself with finding and mastering lost, rare and forbidden tomes. Under his watch, the archives of arcane knowledge have grown incomparably) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Demnok launches a blast of fire at the opponent. *'Fatal Bonds:' Binds several enemy units together, causing a percentage of the damage dealt to one of them to be felt by the others. *'Shadow Word:' Warlock whispers an incantation, healing a friendly unit or damaging an enemy unit over time. *'Upheaval:' A powerful slowing current that grows stronger as it's channelled. Lasts up to 16 seconds. Enemies are slowed for 3 seconds after leaving the area or the spell ends. *'Chaotic Offering:' Summons a Golem from the depths, stunning enemies for one second. The Golem lives 60 seconds, takes reduced damage from spells, has Permanent Immolation and Flaming Fists on attack. **'Flaming Fists:' Deals extra damage to nearby units when attacking. **'Permanent Immolation:' Burns the Golem's nearby enemy units, with damage per second. **'Spell Immunity:' This creature does not feel the effects of most magical spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Staff Users Category:Geniuses Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8